Iron Man: Heart of an Avenger
by NavyWriterChic
Summary: In this sequel to "Change My Heart", Tony & Abygail Stark are celebrating 6 months of marriage together. Out of nowhere when Tony is sent to secure Jane Foster, a newly formed Hydra initiative of villains take Abby Stark hostage. Now it is up to Jane and Abby to find a way out or will the Avengers be caught in a stalemate: comply, rescue, or will they die?
1. Chapter 1 -- Homecoming

_Hey everyone! I have finally put the final touches on the second tale of Tony and Abby Stark. I hope that you enjoy this high speed, action packed, girl-power story._

_Everyone from Change My Heart is resuming their roles (they're just six months older). Also, I think the role of the villains might be reaching, but hey I am all for taking risks. _

_Please review after the chapters and let me know what you think._

* * *

**_Chapter One: On the move_**

New York City, the Big Apple and the city that never sleeps. It was the perfect place to start all over again for most people of the world.

Manhattan was starting to wake up and get crowded for a regular day of work and productivity.

People marched in and out of coffee shops, bakeries, and financial towers.

Stark Tower was no different as it graced the New York skyline.

The black Lexus pulled up in front of the valet table where Happy Hogan got out from the driver's side, walked around, and opened the door for his most important passenger.

Pepper Potts, coffee in hand and tablet in the other, climbed out and headed inside. She had a meeting to get to and wanted to get in early.

Paparazzi were there hoping it was the CEO and their boss Tony Stark, but were disappointed when he did not emerge.

She walked into the building and was immediately met by reporters and staffers who needed to schedule time with Tony.

Finally to the elevator to the penthouse, she turned and faced all the people.

"Please submit your requests to the request line as per procedure was placed and arranged in California," Pepper told them.

"Will Tony and Abygail Stark be living here full-time?" a reporter asked them.

"Being that they are a couple and married, I would assume that would be a gimme question," she replied, thanking the elevator for arriving. "Now, please submit your requests and we will fulfill them once Mr. and Mrs. Stark are ready and comfortable. Thank you." The doors finally closed.

Pepper breathed and began to relax so she could enjoy her brew.

"Rough day?" Happy asked.

"Oh and this is just the morning," she said. "You do have her flight number and everything."

"Yes ma'am," Happy answered. "Cannot believe that Lady Stark had to fly commercial air to get out here."

"It was not my fault," she started to interrupt. "The jet was here and ready to go when it broke down." Their statements were overlapping. "If she wanted to get here today to celebrate her six-month anniversary, commercial was the only way to go."

They arrived to the office level where she would be able to get to work.

"Well, then I am going to go and retrieve the misses. Could you..."

"Yes Happy, I will tell him that you are going," she replied.

_Oh what a day_, she thought..._and it was only going to get busier._

She walked passed the secured reception area into the condo of her employer and friend, Tony.

The door to his bedroom was opened and the bed was unmade.

"Tony," she called around. No response. "FRIDAY," she called.

"Yes Ms. Potts," the AI system kicked in. "How might I assist you?"

"Where is Mr. Stark?"

"Mr. Stark was called away early this morning for a skirmish issue," the system responded as she laid out the paperwork for him to go over. "Estimated time of arrival is expected in two hours."

She wanted to curse, but kept it in. "His wife will already be here," she said. "She wanted him here before she got here."

"I trust that the evils of the world are very concerned about his social-life and his relationship with Lady Abygail everyday they are attacking innocent people," FRIDAY replied with a quick whit.

Pepper wondered what she was going to tell her boss's wife.

* * *

**La Guardia Airport**

The airport was extremely busy with people going and arriving to their destinations.

A Southwest jet landed and came to a slow stop as it taxied into the terminal. The skybridge soon linked up with the door and would allow the passengers to disembark the plane.

Hogan walked down the terminal path with a buddy of his that were going to be the ones escorting their new boss home.

They arrived to the gate to the chagrin of noticing that the door was already open and people, mostly suits, were deboarding already.

Happy Hogan waited patiently being that he was security for his boss's wife, he got to meet her at the gate and that would be good to help the paparazzi from stalking and hounding her.

Wearing black heels and hip-hugging flares, Abygail Wickford-Stark walked up the bridge in graceful fashion, dragging her rolling suitcase behind her; a leather jacket draped across her arm.

Once into the terminal, she searched for him.

"Ma'am," he called for her. He did not want to announce her name out loud though the people on the plane were no doubt aware of who she was.

She locked eyes with him once her sunglasses were pushed up and she could see.

She nodded upward and walked to him.

"Welcome to New York Lady Stark," he said.

"Nice to see you as well Hogan," she replied. He assisted in taking her bag from her while she put on her coat over her ivory peasant mid-drift. "I tell you what, I miss the private jet everyday."

"I am sure ma'am," Hogan answered, helping to fix her collar. "We were about to send it for you when the engine blew. Then we tried to get another plane, but they were not available. Commercial was the only way to go."

"I cannot wait to finally be home and to stay home," she said as they started walking. "This traveling back and forth crap has got to end."

"Well, everything is all settled with the arrangement of the renovations," he made small-talk with her. "Stark Tower is all set up and it will feel as though you never left."

"Good thing I am no longer afraid of heights," she joked.

They both laughed.

* * *

Once out of the sterilized secure area, press and photogs were there to flash her and get pictures.

"Here we go," she said and put on her glasses.

Hogan and his buddy Smith helped her to plunge through the paparazzi to get to the car that was waiting for her.

Being married to Tony Stark had been great practice, but she was also a mogul as well. With all the events that had happened last year with the assassination attempt, not once but twice, and then getting becoming a Stark had made her an instant celebrity.

Once to the car, a familiar face arrived.

"Mrs. Stark," a voice said.

_Oh geez_, she thought. _Not her. She had some fantastic obsession with his boss and now with his wife. It was becoming a syndrome_.

"In my advice, personally, don't entertain her," he whispered.

"Come on Happy," Abby whispered. "I have been on a five hour flight that was actually eight with the time zone changes. I want to have some fun."

Abygail Stark turned and faced whom she considered to be a rival. "Ms. Everhart," she said her name. "What a coincidence that you are now in New York. Just when my husband and I are relocating here. I would hate to say it, but this is becoming a bit of an obsession with my husband. A syndrome that you might need to see someone about."

"Well is that not interesting that you make that claim _Lady_ Stark," Christine said. "Are you claiming to be the one that had finally wrangled the wealthy, narcissistic, hero known to the world as Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man?" She stuck her voice recorder in her face.

She removed her glasses. "My husband, though past reputation he may have, I do not need to have a leash or a dog collar on him. I allow him to have his space and I trust that he will return to my bed every night."

"Would you say that you are selling yourself short then? It is clear that you are just as wealthy as he is with the passing of your father two months ago and could do anything you want. Yet now that you are the sole surviving member after your twin brother gave up his heart so you could live...yet rumors are swirling that you are planning on selling your company and merging with Stark Industries."

"There is nothing in the press that confirms or denies that information," she answered over her. "For now I would like to return to my husband and continue in the mourning of my father who is in a much better place now. Please give us this time..."

Suddenly a smoking blur flashed across the airport, a trail that she was familiar with.

"Damn," she grumbled and then turned back to her former romantic rival. "Thank you ever so much Ms. Everhart," she snapped at her, "for making me lose a race that I put money on. Why don't you take this penny I found in the seat-back pocket of my plane," she dropped the penny in her hand, "buy yourself a life."

Abygail climbed into the car and slammed the door.

"Drive Happy and see if you can beat him there," she asked.

"You want me to break the law so you can win a bet?" he asked.

"Yes, go!"

The gas was slammed and they jetted out of the airport property. Whirling through the busy streets was not easy, but Happy did his best.

She however was on the phone to buy herself some time, smirking the entire time over the interaction between the magazine writer and herself.

* * *

Tony Stark in his Iron Man uniform returned to the gracious skyline of New York after dealing with business in another area of the world that he needed his help.

Whether it was Europe, Asia, or another continent, they all seemed to need his help.

But why today of all days. His wife was expected to finally return to him. Her father had died two months ago, she needed to take care of her newly acquired company, sell her mansion, take care of the mansion in Malibu to get it renovated, and other things.

Not bad for a girl who was held hostage by her brother, nearly killed by an Asian assassin, and took in her dying brother's heart so she could live.

She had called from the plane that she would be arriving soon and that the first one to the condo would be the one that would have to get everything ready; alcohol and appearance included.

That is what he had Pepper for in case he did not make it there in time.

He finally saw home, Avengers Tower that had his condo living space above the offices and important parts of his empire; both business and superhero alike.

Tony crash-landed on his landing pad and proceeded to walk to his suit engager where FRIDAY would aid in him getting it off.

Each piece came off as he walked down the steps and pathway into his home. It sure felt good to have all the pieces off and be in loose black pants and t-shirt, allowing his skin to breathe and him to be free.

The unit was not occupied or prepared in accordance with their bet.

Abby had not arrived yet.

"FRIDAY, attendance and accountability report," he called for. "Namely my darling, dutiful significant other."

"I am showing that Lady Stark is at floor number twenty on her way up to the residence," FRIDAY replied. "It appears that you both arrived at the same time. Your wager has technically been a split pot."

_Excellent_, he thought. She was here so he trotted over to the elevator that was nearly to the floor.

Once the doors opened, there was the welcoming sight of his wife as she was pulling off her scarf and about to charge inward until she no doubt saw him leaning with his right arm against the doorframe.

"Hey," she said, her sunglasses over her eyes so he could not see how wide they were.

"Hey," he replied. "Do I know you?"

"I don't know," she answered, pulling off her gloves. "Give me a hint."

Tony reached out for her jeans, looping one finger in a belt-loop and yanking her into his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck while he gathered her up as tightly as he could.

"That a good enough hint for you?" he asked.

"I do not know," she smiled. She jerked her head down so her sunglasses would rest on the tip of her nose. "You sure do look like the man that gave me this ring...what was it six months ago?" She flashed it in front of him.

"I gave that to a certain pretty girl matching your description after she nearly died on me twice in the course of a month."

"Then why aren't you kissing me?"

He smiled. "I can if you..."

Abby's mouth met his powerfully, and he was loving every second of it.

While they were enraptured in one another, Tony gathered her tight body in his arms. His hand held her head to keep her as close to him as he could. Her hands, mostly her fingernails clinched a tight hold of him.

"God how I missed you," he tried to say to her in between their kisses.

Their foreheads came to rest against each others.

"Babe, I'm home...for good."

He smiled and reached down and scooped her up into arms.

"Geez babe, I just got here," she laughed at his motion.

"And you care?" he asked.

She chuckled as they walked across the living room into their bedroom to engage in a reunion and celebration of their marriage.

* * *

_They sure are cute, are they not? Make sure to review._


	2. Chapter 2 -- Surprises

_I'll tell you what. I have been so busy that typing has been almost impossible. But I have received such a following for the first chapter of Tony and Abby's love affair that I couldn't continue to leave this one away. _

_So here is Chapter Two. It's Date Night in Avengers Tower._

* * *

**Chapter Two - Surprises**

New York sparkled as night took hold of it and allowed a different flurry of people to fill her streets.

Avenger Tower came to life, the lights illuminating the large Avenger A that signaled the base of the people who lived there.

However, its main tenants sat out on the landing pad.

The two glass flutes clanged together with a delicate clink before Tony and Abby took a sip of their wine.

"Happy half anniversary darling," he said to her.

"And to you as well babe," she replied and took her sip.

Their delicacy delivery picnic was nearly consumed. All that was left was the wine and dessert. They opted for a picnic outside being that they wanted to go out, but not go out at the same time.

He continued to stare at her and she chuckled.

"What? she asked amongst the laugh.

"Wonder how I got hitched to you. This gorgeous, butt-kicking beauty..."

"You forget how savvy and smart I can be," she filtered in.

"That's just a bonus."

Abby chuckled again.

"Though you have to admit," he said, "I can be a particularly devilish debonaire some times."

"Yes you can," she told him. Abby reached around behind and pulled around something that she kept in her cupped hands. "Want your present?"

"I thought you coming home was my present."

"It was part of it," she said, "but I wanted to get you something in return."

Tony moved the three wick jar candle aside and awaited her to open her hands.

In her palms rested a small glowing arc reactor that was shaped like a flame. It glowed with a shining silver fluid on the inside.

"Wow," he said. "But I had the reactor removed from chest. Wasn't planning on getting a new one."

"Oh this is not just any new reactor," she told him. "This is my sealing the deal gift to you that I created; well, with the help a few of my tech boys. Know what it is?"

He took it and watched the microscopic organisms swimming in the fluid.

"Is that...nanobots?" he asked.

"Courtesy of Teradyne soon to be Stark Industries technological division," she said. "The newest wave in nanotech. I figured that maybe with FRIDAY, you could eventually turn it into a new Iron Man suit. Instant replacement of parts or weapons that could eventually save your life."

"Talk about life insurance," he replied. "I don't know if mine could top this."

That was when he too reached around and revealed his gift to her. It was in a red box with a gold bow on it.

"For me?"

"Well I was going to give it to my mistress, but Pepper seemed to think that you would like it more. Go on, open it."

Abby snapped up the box and paused before she opened the lid. She closed it and looked to him.

"What?" he asked.

"You outspending me, yet again. I figured that a handmade gift would suffice for my love for you."

"But I like spending money on you," he said over her statement. "Just because I am in the works of acquiring your company does not mean I am flaunting it."

"Tony, it is so beautiful," she told him.

He got quiet. "Really, you like it?"

His wife reopened the box and pulled out the platinum cuff that he had custom made to appear antiqued.

"May I?" he asked.

She handed it to him to where he unlatched the stem, wrapped her wrist, and clipped it closed. He made sure that the flower with the heart gem at the center of the bud rested on top of her wrist.

"Happy half anniversary," he told her.

His wife kissed him and he returned her affection.

Abby took a huge slug of her moscato and set the glass down on the ground, before she went back to staring down to her bracelet, watching it sparkle under the tower lights above or the lights of Manhattan.

"Hey," he spoke out, reaching and curling a lock of her hair around his fingers, "want to talk about something?"

"It's nothing," she answered, her eyes still not looking at him.

"It obviously has to be something if you are not smiling. Come on Abs, what is it?"

She took in a deep breath and released it through her nose. Then her eyes looked up at him.

"Remember the last time that I was in...town, I mean?"

"Yeah," he said. "That was what, ten weeks ago right before your father requested you to come home. Said he needed you so he could transfer control of the company to you."

"I was only in town for two, three days tops."

"Yeah. We went to a show down in Times Square," he went over their itinerary. "Spent most of the night feeling up on you in that hot black dress you...that was you I was feeling up on, right."

Abby chuckled. "You definitely were not interested in Les Miz, that was for sure."

"Yeah, and that was the last night that we had wild, ravishing relations before you went back home."

"Well," she said, "while I was home I started to feel a little upset to my stomach and I was running a little late."

Tony nearly choked on his wine. He knew what she meant? "Abby," he spoke looking at her face and then down at her abdomen multiple times, "are you..."

"Thought I was, for about a week. Then everything started flowing like normal. I guess it must have just been the stress I was under with my father and everything else going on in Santa Monica. Must have tricked my body into thinking I was pregnant.

"But that is not what is bugging me," she talked looking up at him and making eye-contact. "Is that something that you would like?"

"What? Pro-creation?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes. Would you like to be a father someday?"

"I don't know babe. Do you really think that we are ready to have kids?"

"Well, you are not getting any younger. I cannot get anymore close to death than I already have been."

"You haven't been a year out from your surgery," he was saying.

In true Stark form, their conversational statements were overlapping. It was the first conversation of seriousness that they had had since being married.

"It could be dangerous for you to have a baby," he said.

"I know that you are worried about the people out there that endanger me by being married to you," she spoke about her worries. "But I am not weak anymore and as long as I am here, we would be safe."

"I just do not think that right now is the best time for us to have kids," he said. "I am constantly flying around with the Avengers, alien threats, God only knows what else could eventually be thrown at us."

Abygail was arguing that she is worried and she does want to have his child before either or both of them is capped.

However, she got quiet when he had stated that he did not want to have a child right now.

It was clear that he had ruined their anniversary dinner.

"Hey," Tony stated as he slid over to wrap an arm around her. "It's not that I do not want to have kids ever. It's just that I want you to get stronger with Andrew at the helm in your chest, I want to lighten the world of the bad guys, and then we can have a little Sparky Stark running around here."

She did not say anything, but merely look at him.

"Look, I promise that we will have kids one day. Just not right this second."

"OK," she told him.

She stood up with her glass and plate of food.

"Where you going love?" he asked.

"To clean up," she replied. "It is starting to get cold out here and I want to go to bed. The jet-lag is killing me this time around."

"I'll join you and keep you warm through physical exploitive activity," he added with a grin.

"Thanks honey, but I am probably going to go to sleep," she stated and walked through the balcony door into the condo.

* * *

Tony felt like a total douche. Here they were supposed to be celebrating and by shooting down the one thing that she probably wanted, he had in a sense ruined it all.

His concerns were legitimate. Her health was precious, her stress levels had been through the roof as of late, and with another card on the table to threaten him with, it was too risky to bring another Stark into play.

He did want to be a father. More importantly, he wanted to be a father with his precious Abby as their mother. She would make a fantastic mother to his future progeny.

The future Stark children would be incredibly smart and not to mention very good-looking.

He brought in his dishes to the bar sink and decided that he wanted to keep this conversation going.

"FRIDAY, lights down," he called.

The lights throughout dimmed behind him as he walked toward the bedroom door.

"Have a good evening sir," the system told him before he shut the door.

Tony looked and saw that Abby had her back to him. Her sexy little red number that she was saving for the evening was still draped on the hope chest at the end of the bed. She was wearing a scrubby t-shirt and cotton gym shorts while resting on top of the covers.

He stripped off the button-up shirt he had been wearing to expose a black wife-beater that covered over his body. His boxers that remained of his clothing were loose to his body.

Climbing into bed, he slinked over and brushed a hand down the arm that crossed her body. Abby's cheek was lying on both her hands while her eyes were delicately closed.

"Hey," he spoke to her. "You still awake?"

She did not respond.

Boy, he really upset her. Now she was going to ignore him or she was very quickly to fall asleep.

Tony rolled so that his back would face hers.

"Lights out FRIDAY," he called and he was plunged into darkness, the moonlight providing a majestic glow. "Good night love," he said to her.

* * *

Abygail Stark waited a few silent moments before opening her eyes, red rimmed and filled with tears that she wanted to shed.

However, she knew that if her husband knew she was sad, he would begin the inquisition and not leave her be. She wanted to sleep away her sadness.

When she believed that she had been pregnant, she was elated. There was nothing more that she wanted than to be the mother of Tony's children. It was time that the world got to see a different side of him. Not just the superhero and billionaire portion of him.

Why not see him as a loving husband and father?

But she was sure that Tony would be unsure or not ready to be a father. So when it turned out that she was just late with her menstrual cycle, it was a blessing and a curse.

Abby would not force a baby into their half year marriage and go through anything like the upbringing that they both were used to.

No, she would be the over-caring, over-bearing, intrusive mother. Not the distant, here you raise my kid instead type of parent.

So she would hopefully fall asleep next to her husband and hopefully not wake him with her tears.

* * *

_Don't worry. I am not going to leave it sad the whole time. Make sure to review_


	3. Chapter 3 - A family affair

_Keep on reviewing_

* * *

**Chapter Three - A family affair**

A new day was born over the world, providing a much needed energy restoration to the people who lived in a sleepless city.

Pepper Potts was arriving work as she always did, exiting the residence elevator.

As she was exiting, her new boss Abygail Stark was slipping on her brown leather duster jacket.

"Good morning Abby," she greeted her employer.

"Good morning. I am going out," she said, grabbing her purse. "Be back later."

"Should I know where you are going? What about Tony? Does he know where you are going?"

"I will be back soon," her boss replied as the elevator beeped when she struck the button. "I need a break."

The doors closed and she watched as Abby put her sunglasses on.

_What had happened last night?_

Pepper heard the shower water running from the bedroom so she walked in and stepped up to the door.

"Tony," she called.

The water quieted and he flew out into the bedroom.

"Pep, what are you doing in here?" he said.

"Came to see if you knew why your wife left the house in such a hurry?" she asked.

He passed through the bathroom and came out to the bedroom, the black towel around his waist; dripping water where he walked.

He had called Abby's name, but was disappointed when he saw that she was gone.

"That minx," he grumbled. "Waited till I was in the shower so she could slip out of the house."

"Why would she do that?"

Tony was quiet as he put on his shirt and then put on some pants.

They were not together so Pepper turned around while he did.

"Well two can play at that game," he mumbled and went out to the computer station in the living room. "FRIDAY, wake up."

"Always online and ready for you sir," the AI system responded. "And what shall we do this fine crisp morning?"

"Bring up Abby's bracelet tracker," he ordered.

"Locating Lady Stark now," FRIDAY replied.

"You put a locator in the bracelet you gave her last night?" She was not so surprised, but then again, it really did not show trust in his wife. "Why would you do that?"

"Hello, superhero here," Tony said while he pulled on a black dress shirt and jeans. "Wife slipping out of the house ergo potential target by ever single evil whackjob out there," he said. "FRIDAY, I'm waiting."

"I am currently tracking her location to...excuse me sir," FRIDAY was speaking. "My search is currently being intercepted by a secured communication line. Source is SHIELD Helicarrier."

"Put them on hold for a bit," her boss instructed. "Continue to locate Lady Stark."

Tony must have been really upset with Abby to call her Lady Stark and not by her first name.

The screen faded out and there appeared Director Nick Fury of SHIELD on Tony's screen. He was standing in a virtual darkness outside of the icon glowing behind and the screen providing light to his face.

"In the middle of something, are you Mr. Stark?" Fury's face asked.

Tony acted cool in a nonchalant way. He crossed his arms while reclining back in the chair. "Just dealing with some personal problems, which I believe you are going to add to since you are calling at the crack of dawn."

"I am calling as I am requiring your services on this fine morning," the SHIELD leader spoke to him. "Remember the project that I wanted to start in the event that the families and spouses of significant others of Avengers and putting them into legalized protection."

"Oh you got it running?" Pepper spoke out with excitement.

The both of them looked to her.

"I mean, what I meant to say was "You got it up and running," she reiterated her previous statement.

"We finally have Ms. Potts," Fury replied. "We have been slowly moving the families into protective custody. It has been slow, but we are getting it done."

"And why now?" her boss asked. "That was after mine and Abby's honeymoon in Europe that you told us about that plan."

"We are working out the details right now, but Viktor Von Doom has gone off the grid and slipped surveillance by agents."

"Merely taking precautions I assume?" Tony asked. He crossed his arms again. "If you are looking for my little lady, she stepped out for a bit. I can call you when she comes in."

"I figured Mrs. Stark would be the last one we would have to worry about due to you being Iron Man and your condo would be secured enough for now," Fury stated. "I need you for another lady in wait."

"Lady in wait?" Pepper asked.

"A woman that was often behind the queen or princess in a royal capacity," he filled in. "In this case, Ms. Jane Foster."

Her profile appeared on the adjacent transparent screen. Pepper recognized her as the woman connected with Thor. She was a scientist who lived in New Mexico and was on the verge of a new discovery according to the media reports.

Now she wasn't safe anymore.

"I am feeding coordinates to the location where Ms. Foster was last located," Fury told him. "We have been monitoring and observing her very closely since the events in New Mexico with Thor, the God of Thunder from Asgard. We are fearful of her research falling into the wrong hands. We asking that you acquire and bring her to the Helicarrier as soon as you are able."

"Sir, Lady Stark has been located," FRIDAY's voice interrupted and showed a map where Abby had traveled during the phone call. "Location: Manhattan Law Group."

"What on Earth is she doing there?" her boss asked and was immediately dialing her on the phone. "She cannot possibly be thinking about leaving me over a spat."

"What? A spat? What is going on?" she asked.

"Precisely what I was about to ask?" the SHIELD director asked as well.

"Got to run Fury," he spoke and turned off the screen. "I can't believe that she would be going to a lawyer over this."

"Over what Tony?" she asked.

"I didn't know that this meant that much to her."

"Tony!" Pepper shouted. "A little context as to what your fight is about and why Abby left the loft this morning."

"When she was gone out west, Abby told me, last night that is, that she thought she was pregnant," he told her.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. Turns out that it was a false alarm, but Pep, you have known me for a while. Do you honestly foresee me as father material."

"Well," she said long and drawn out, "depends on what you want. Do you want to have kids?"

"I don't know. I mean I remember what it was like being a kid and being sent off to boarding school," Tony was saying as he walked in pacing formation. "Then I was a playboy who suddenly becomes one of Earth's mightiest heroes, send a nuke through a wormhole, and now I come home to little me and repeat the cycle again."

"Who says that you have to repeat the cycle?" Pepper told him. "You don't have to. That is why we grow up. To learn from the previous generation's mistakes and sure we will make all new ones, but at least we learned from the old ones." She then came and stopped his frantic walking back and forth. "Hey, if Abby can physically carry a Tony Jr. to term, then you should let her. That is what a marriage is. The ultimate partner."

Tony looked at her, tears welling up a bit. "Pepper," he said, cupping his hands around her face and finally kissing her forehead, "I knew there was a reason I loved you. Thanks."

He jetted off for the elevator.

"Anytime," she whispered and went to join him; unsure of where they were going.

* * *

**Manhattan Law Group**

In the large black marble tower that housed numerous businesses of multiple varieties, Abygail Wickford-Stark marched from the town car that Happy Hogan drove her into the building.

She proceeded to the elevators that were divided based on what section of the building that people were going to and found the set that were going to take her to their offices.

Abby got on board and it looked to be that she was going to be alone until someone put their hand in between the closing doors. He was wearing a dark gray trench coat and black hat. He pushed the button of the floor above her indicator light.

She stood there fussing with her bracelet when she thought she heard static feedback.

Almost like a radio.

She looked back at the man who was riding with her.

His eyes darted away from her and pretended that he was looking forward.

She stepped to give some space, but Abby was still uneasy.

The sound again.

Abby reached into her purse and pretended to drop her wallet on the floor of the elevator. It was going to be a distraction so she could look up after reaching down.

The man in the cab scrunched down with her to retrieve her wallet, but so did she.

"Here you are miss," he spoke.

She looked and saw that he had an earwig jammed inside...and it was blinking which meant it was live.

"Thank you sir," she replied. "Can't be losing this now, can I?" she added with a laugh.

_Was this man following her?_

The floor below the one that she had indicated she was going to beeped and the doors opened.

It was a courier with a cart of food. No doubt on their daily deliveries. She boarded the elevator and steered her cart; causing a nice blockade between the stranger and herself.

Just as the doors started to close, Abby leapt over the laser that would keep the door open and exited the elevator. She braced herself against the wall in front of the elevator doors.

The stranger attempted to get off the elevator as well, but the cart of food prevented him from exiting and the doors closed before he could get out.

"Whew," she breathed and tugged on the lapels of her jacket to regain composure, "who needs the Avengers Wives Club? Not this girl."

She pushed the button so she would go up to the floor she wanted to get to in order to complete her business.

* * *

_Conference Room_

"As you know Lady Wickford," the lawyer that sat across from her at the large conference table, "the terms for which you negotiated have not changed. The acquisition is final and all of Teradyne Tech shares will be converted at the current rate of Stark Industries stock which is running at 124 and a half..."

The door suddenly opened on their meeting.

_Oh Christ_, Abby grumbled to herself.

It was her uncle, Justin Hammer.

"Hello one and all," Hammer announced his presence. "Oh, my darling niece. How nice it is to see you."

_Wish I could say the same_, she thought to herself. "A pleasure as always Uncle," she said out loud. "Just out of curiosity, why are you here?"

"Well," Hammer started on his bantering, "I am here to offer you a counteroffer for Teradyne Technologies selling itself to Stark Industries. I would want to see the company remain within the family as much as possible than to dishonor the family name by selling."

"Not like you have a lot of stake in the company at all," Abby blurted out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" her uncle said after a laugh. "We are family, are we not Abygail."

_Oh how she wanted to share her feelings about those issues with him right now_, she thought.

"Well, if you call trying to buy my psychotic brother out of his share of Teradyne after he acquired Andrew's portion through deception," she started talking to him at the angle, swiveling back and forth in the chair. Her fingertips pressed against each other, plotting every word that was going to come out of her mouth. "And then after he killed me, you would have the whole company to buy for cheap because the stock would have tanked in value, making a killing on the stock when it rose back over its original IPO."

"Now Abby," her uncle said.

"I'm not done talking," she continued after the brief interruption. "Dad found the will on Alec's dead body after his swan dive off the TT building; courtesy of moi and the magnum he attempted to use on me. It showed everything. Oh no Uncle Justin, I know what was going on from the moment my father left this earth...and don't think you are going to exploit the little bit of Hammer blood that I have inside me to undermine what I am doing."

Hammer was speechless.

Abby stood up from the chair, walked over to her attorney, took his pen right out of his grasp, and signed on the line of the last page of the document. It sealed the deal.

"I trust Mr. McIninery, that our business is done here," she asked.

"Absolutely Lady Stark," her attorney told. "I will have this paperwork notarized after they pass through underwriting and filed with the state. You can go public by the end of the week."

"Excellent," she replied. "Have a nice day."

Abby was walking out as her uncle was calling her name and trying to convince her to change her mind.

"You are doing this just to spite your brother and what he tried to do," Justin Hammer continued to spin the story so he was the hero in all of it. "Come on Abby. I was going to take the company away from him and then give it back to you. The company is all about family. That is what your mother believed in."

She stopped before leaving out the door.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to help you sleep at night Uncle Justin," she said. "And for future reference, it's Lady Stark to you. Not Abby."

And she walked out of the conference room, satisfied with it all.

Abby continued walking out to the car, ordering that Hogan be out there waiting on the curb for her.

However, when she got there, he was not.

Emergency response vehicles were there assessing a fender bender so Hogan would have been forced to move.

But as she was looking down the street for where their driver may have parked or be waiting, creepy guy in the coat and earwig appeared from the building out the spinning glass door.

They locked eyes again.

Abby took off walking down the street. She attempted to use her cellphone to track down Happy so he could meet her some place.

* * *

Across the street, someone also was listening on an earwig that was giving an instruction.

"Target is across the street," Black Widow said combing through her shortened blond locks as she spoke so only she could be heard. "Heading west on northeast Nassau."

"Intercept the target, but keep it low profile," Commander Fury spoke to her. "Don't let them know you are tailing."

"I am as subtle as they come," she replied and started walking. She needed to find a crossing where she would be able to cross the road and meet up her target.

* * *

Abby Stark was trying to get a hold of Hogan, but he was not answering the phone. She was starting to get angry or scared. Maybe a combination of both.

The person was still coming closer to her as she walked amongst the strangers.

Her heart was racing and that was not good. Her Apple watch was dinging that her blood pressure was through the roof.

She needed to get away because even though she knew trench coat guy was definitely following her, he could be just one of many that were trying to grab her.

He could be funneling her right into a trap.

The light turned green for opposing traffic which meant she was going to have to stop at the crosswalk or dart in the other direction.

It would close the distance that she was trying to put between them.

The group from across Nassau came over and joined or dispersed the crowd where she was gathered.

Her pursuer was nearly upon her.

"Oh my god, Abby Wickford," a woman shouted and grabbed her around the arm. She was a stark blond woman, petite, but had a large beaming smile on her face. "Girl, you look amazing."

"I'm sorry," she said, "but do I know you?"

"How could you forget me love," she said reaching into her jacket and showing her something in her palm while talking, "like really?"

It was the emblem of SHIELD on the badge.

She was a SHIELD agent.

"Oh right," Abby played along. "How have you been?"

"Great! I heard you got married," the agent told her. "You lucky girl. Come on, I got to meet the new man."

Abby looked back and saw that the man was no longer around.

"Sure," she said. "Come on along."

* * *

_Keep on reviewing_


	4. Chapter 4 -- Caged Bird

_Let's see why Black Widow and SHIELD are getting more involved in the Starks' lives_

_**WARNING:**__ Minor language issue_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Caged bird**

_Avengers Tower_

Tony Stark was furious that his driver Happy had come back to the tower without his wife and had left her behind.

It was bad enough that she had snuck out of the house and taken his driver to go run her errand, but it was quite another for that driver to abandon her at the law firm; where she was probably drawing up divorce papers for all he knew.

"I cannot believe that you left her there Hogan," Tony angrily was putting on his black peacoat to ward off the chill of autumn in New York.

"I didn't mean to get shoved off the curb where we were parked and then she was trying to call me, but the connection was not going through," Happy was trying to justify why he was unable to secure his wife.

"I swear if she is divorcing me and you lost her, my larger than art thou settlement is coming out of your final check sir," he pointed a finger at him.

"Wait, there she is," Happy was trying to get him to not finish his statement. "Right there in the cab."

Tony turned sharply and saw that his girl was getting out of a cab, but she was not alone.

Natasha Romanoff was with her.

The SHIELD assassin had one arm wrapped around her back while Abby had her arms crossed over her chest with hands tucked underneath.

"So you feel you need an armed escort to come home and deal with me?" he asked. "Nice choice of escort."

"Stark, she was being followed," Natasha told her. "We received some intel that Lady Stark might be the next target so we have been maintaining our distance. Luckily, there was someone following and I just happen to be in the area."

"What? Like shopping in Times Square for a diamond studded baton so you sparkle when you beat a guy senseless," he quipped in.

"I _was_ being followed," Abby defended Natasha.

Now he felt like an ass.

"Where?" he asked.

"In the elevator at the law firm offices," she said, "then he followed me out to the street. I was wigged out to say the least."

"Don't worry Stark, I had her back," the assassin spoke.

"This time you did," he spoke. "Thanks." He offered her a hand.

Natasha shook it. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have some stalkers to locate and eliminate."

Romanoff left.

"Let's get you inside," he said.

Abby actually allowed him to guide her into the building where they would continue this conversation no doubt.

Once to their condo, she stepped off first, pulling off her scarf and duster jacket and headed into the bedroom.

"I'll increase the security protocols boss," FRIDAY announced as they walked into their home.

"No one goes beyond the Avenger level without my voice authentication and no one leaves without it either," Tony ordered of his AI.

"Understood boss," the system fully armed itself.

"So I am a prisoner in here now," Abby shouted as she walked from the bedroom into the living space; marching down the stairs.

"Did you bump your little head on the street down there when you were all freaked out about someone following you and it turns out that it was true," he argued back. He had followed her into the living room. "It's bad enough that I have to worry about me dying out there. I would prefer it if you wouldn't do the same."

Abby turned sharply toward him. "For the record, I can take care of myself,"

"Oh sure you can. I have felt your flying fists and feet before, but that was before you had a god-forsaken heart transplant!"

"You are such an asshole sometimes you know that!"

"Oh I am the asshole," he shouted. "Then lets have it! Tell me why you are really mad. Let's put it all out there. Why did you go to the Manhattan Law Group today?"

"I had business to take care of," she told him.

"I don't believe you. We have one fight over something so trivial..."

"Having kids is not trivial thing. Just because we both had rotten childhoods doesn't mean our kids are going to have one."

"...You want to divorce me over being concerned that I want you around a little while longer."

All of their arguing was countering in layers over one another.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she shouted at him. "How did you know where I was?"

"The attorney you went to... the bracelet I gave you. I implanted a GPS chip underneath the crystal in the rose. You know, for insurance purposes."

"You were tracking me," she shouted. "Well, if you must know Mr. Paranoia, that was a standing appointment to finalize the contract sale of Teradyne to you," she revealed. "I was there taking care of my company's business."

So she hadn't been there to seek guidance on a divorce.

"So...why did you sneak out while I was still in the shower this morning?" he asked.

"Because," she softly replied, "maybe I was still angry with you. I mean come on Tony. We need to be level here. You could be killed any day and as if today was any example, I could be too. Having a family could be the only thing that we have that is worth living for. You nearly got sucked into a dark void of space, I nearly died being thrown off my company helipad, what is next? The rapture. What is going to get you to understand that..."

Tony charged forth and planted a strong kiss on his wife's lips. He also took her tightly into his arms.

She responded back to him, resting her hands on his broad shoulders.

Both of them eventually needed to come up for air.

Tony felt horrible for accusing her of wanting to leave him. He would never want their marriage to end.

He looked deep into her eyes, brushing away the tears that she had shed.

"I am so sorry," he told her. "I just...I jumped to conclusions. I thought you were leaving me."

She kissed him back.

"No you selfish bastard," she told him. "I had to finalize the contract to sell Teradyne to Stark Industries. Made my Uncle Justin look like an ass in front of the lawyers. It's all right babe," she added resting a hand on his goatee. "Just because we are mad at each other doesn't mean I am going to divorce you in a heartbeat. We were made for each other."

They embraced tightly again.

Tony pulled back. "Did you really make your uncle look like an ass?" he asked.

Abby chuckled.

"God I love you."

"Ditto," she answered. "Now, how about we get some food?"

"You know the way to my heart as always," he replied and gave her another kiss.

Their dinner was cooked and consumed quickly; mainly so they would be able to consume one another. A little delayed from their anniversary, but at least enjoyable.

While holding his girl in his arms, FRIDAY flashed to life out in the living space which garnered his attention.

"Boss, you are being summoned," the AI whispered.

Tony slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb his wife.

"It's two thirty in the morning so this had better be global," he spoke out to whomever was calling.

"This is an urgent priority Mr. Stark," the recognizable voice spoke out.

"Agent Maria Hill," he acknowledged her by name. "Don't you like to sleep?"

"On occasion," she said. "Commander Fury needs you to fly. We were monitoring Doctor Jane Foster at her laboratory in Daytona Beach, Florida at the Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University campus. We intercepted an alarm. Being that we are over in Europe, you are the closest and could get to her fast."

He was pulling on his nylon top over his frame as she talked. "Yeah, and what I am to do with Ms. Foster once I have her? Might be a little awkward bringing another woman into my home."

He was joking of course.

"Secure her until we can get back and we will take her off of your hands," Hill replied. "We might need to expedite your wife's exit from your care as well."

That got his attention.

"Why?"

"We have received some intel that the Mandarin is moving along with another whom you might be familiar with," she added and on the side of her face, another villain appeared.

"Viktor Von Doom," Tony said, almost dumbfounded. "Haven't heard from him since the Silver Surfer incident in the Far East."

"We think that they may be recruiting agents and materials for a new Hydra Uprising; hence why we are in Europe and unable to get to Ms. Foster," she told him. "We went to Latveria to ascertain Doom's location, but found his castle had been burned to the ground." He watching the intel on the recording next to Von Doom's face.

"I'll get down to the facility and make sure that Doctor Foster is brought here," he told her. "Let you know what I find when I arrive."

"Hill out," she said and the 3D screens all shut off.

"FRIDAY, power up Mark 45," he ordered.

"Mark 45 charging and firing," she complied. "Should I install the Nanobot Arc Reactor into the suit?"

"No," he replied as he headed into the room. It was a simple recon and recovery mission. He did not need his nanobots to go for a ride.

Lightly crawling onto the bed, he kissed Abby's temple. "I'll be back," he whispered. "Stay in the house until I get home."

"OK," she grumbled peacefully. "Be safe."

"Always," he whispered back.

Once secured in his Mark 45 suit, Iron Man left out the porthole firing tube and into the skies above New York. He had a job to do.

* * *

_Hope you liked that one. Please review_


	5. Chapter 5 Fact or Farce

_This one is short, but it couldn't be with another chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter Five - Fact or farce**

The Florida coast was calm and peaceful as the waves crashed up on the beach, but as he approached the university and the laboratory where Doctor Jane Foster was supposedly located, it got a little smokier and heavier.

As the gauge went down showing that he was approaching the target, Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit came to a vertical position and landed.

The aeronautics lab where Jane Foster was supposedly under attack was not the case. The lab and the building were devastated, but something was off.

No flames.

No smoke.

It was as if the attack was way over.

"FRIDAY, find a data port and access the security mainframe," he instructed and launched a microprobe from his gauntlet.

She searched until she found one. "Accessing the security feeds," FRIDAY reported. "A lot of the information is data corrupted. I will continue searching."

There were pieces of blown and burned equipment that had cooled.

But something was not sitting well with him.

Where was Jane Foster? If she was supposedly under attack when the alarm was sent, then how would everything be cooled and the scene not be surrounded by rescue and law enforcement?

"FRIDAY, scan temperature changes and give me a point of original time of ignition," Tony requested. He was looking through the ruins in search of Jane Foster, but he did not see her.

In fact, this seemed like a complete farce, in his opinion.

"Scanning of ambient temperature patterns," FRIDAY reported. "There is a difference in heat and cold as well as electrical impulses."

With that sort of energy pattern, there was only one person who could be responsible for this attack.

It was their old friend the Mandarin.

"FRIDAY, analyze the energy patterns for a trail to follow and backtrace it to previous records on The Mandarin," he ordered.

He continued looking and found a leg that was underneath a fallen piece of equipment.

Using his strength, he lifted the large terminal off and found a lab tech who had been trapped under the debris.

"FRIDAY."

"Subject is Field Technician Kaylani Singh," she reported the ID. "Scans reveal that she has a humorous fracture."

Tony started looking at the tech's injuries and noticed that the blood was dry on a gash on her temple.

She had been here for some time.

Before he could finish his thought process, FRIDAY had her report. "Boss, energy signature verified. It does match The Mandarin."

If the Mandarin was in town, that Avengers Wives Club was no longer an option.

Abby had to get gone now.

* * *

_Oh no. They have to separate. Just wait for the next chapter_


	6. Chapter 6 Heebie Jeebies

_This one is a bit long and has multiple point-of-view changes. Make sure to read all the way through and enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Heebie jeebies, creepsters, and freaks**

_**Avengers Tower**_

Abigail Stark was in her closet picking out her clothes after the warm shower and braiding her wet strands into two pigtail braids when the phone in the hall started ringing.

"Lady Stark, it is Manhattan Compounding Group," FRIDAY informed her.

_Oh shoot_, she thought. _That was her medication supplier_.

"Shall I answer it?" the AI asked.

"Go ahead," she answered, waited for the chime, and spoke again. "Hello, Abigail Stark."

"Mrs. Stark," the voice on the other end said. "This is the Manhattan Compounding lab. I was calling about your order."

"Yes," she replied. "Is my order ready?"

"Unfortunately, we were running low on one of the medications and were unable to complete the order," the woman spoke. "We have a partial order ready for pickup and we should be able to complete within a couple of days."

"OK, can you courier them over to the Avengers' Tower?" she asked while slipping on her laced tank top over her head.

"Unfortunately, the courier has already departed for the morning and did not have your order with him? Is there a chance that you could come by and pick it up?" the woman asked.

Tony would definitely not be liking the fact that she wanted to go out. She definitely would not be allowed to leave without his voice authorization code.

"Let me get back to you on that," she spoke and switched the line using her tablet. She decided to call Tony. "Hey babe."

"_Miss me already_?" he asked. "_Promise it will not be much longer and I will be home_."

"Yeah, about that. The lab has my order partially and they did not send it out. They need me to come and get it. May I go out and get it?"

"_And creepy guy in the trench-coat_?"

"How about I call for Natasha and she go with me? Will that end your heebie jeebies?"

"_Heebie jeebies. What are we? Four? Just make sure you have your bracelet on and do not leave her sight_."

"What?" she smiled with a drawn out voice. "She's my new BFF. We may just start going to the spa together and painting each other's toenails."

"_Yeah yeah_," he replied. "_Be safe_."

Abby switched calls. "I will be there as soon as I get a ride," she told the lab.

* * *

Within the course of the hour, Abby had walked into the Manhattan Compounding Center and was able to get the bare minimum of medication that they had. They were pill packs that she would have for at least a week of coverage.

They also gave her two auto injectors of concentrated Lopressor. It would be for emergencies if she needed it.

Not bad to have in a pinch.

She walked out to the car and climbed into the dark silver sport coupe.

The plate BWAVNGR squealed the tires and pulled out of the parking garage. It joined the traffic of cars zipping in and out of spaces as they traveled down the streets.

Though she enjoyed going fast, Abby didn't want to die on her way back home after fighting to get the bare minimum until her full order could be completed.

And the only way she was going to be able to get out of the house was with an escort. Natasha Romanoff would be the perfect one.

Now she was on her way home.

"So, any luck on finding out who creepster was yesterday?" Abby broke the chaos of Nat's driving.

"No one in our records yet," the spy replied. "Doesn't match any of the profiles, not that we have a good description based on what we could see. We just know that Von Doom is moving assets in preparation for something."

They made a turn on the road.

But as they were coming toward the Garment District, a construction crew was blocking the lane; causing them to brake suddenly.

"What?" Widow replied. "This was not here when I left the campus earlier."

"So?" she asked.

"So…when have you seen construction crews set up this quickly in New York?"

Abby had to admit that it did seem suspicious.

She saw the alley to her right.

A van turned into it and started barreling toward them.

"Nat!" she shouted.

Natasha saw it.

Then she saw that one of the construction crew guys was reaching into his back, where a weapon was stored.

This was a trap.

"Hang on!" she said, shifted, and went around the construction blockade.

She was going to have to figure out a way to get her package to SHIELD as there was no way they were going to be able to get back to Avenger Tower.

She used the speakerphone in the car.

"Agent Romanoff, serial number 1197," she announced to whomever picked up.

"Agent Romanoff," another female voice answered.

"I need extraction," she announced. "I am escorting Abygail Stark and we were set up. I need assistance."

* * *

**SHEILD Helicarrier**

Maria Hill was on her communication device received the call from Agent Romanoff. She was apparently in danger of losing Abygail Stark when they were in trouble.

"Hey, I need location of Widow's GPS signal," she ordered of one of the scanning technicians.

They were working and got a lock on her car. She was moving down through the Garment District down Fifth Avenue.

"We got you," Hill called into the radio. "Give me the location of the nearest SHIELD team," she asked the tech.

They were searching and found one in Brooklyn. It was Sam Wilson the agent noted as Falcon.

"Falcon is the only one in the area," the agent told Hill.

"Widow, Sam Wilson is in Brooklyn and we are trying to get hold of him," Agent Hill was telling Natasha.

* * *

_Car_

Abby was scared out of her ever-living mind.

Her chest was pounding so she was thinking of anyway that she could calm down.

Breathing wasn't happening.

Thinking and transporting her mind elsewhere was not happening.

She had to calm down or with her low levels of her medication, she was going to go into failure.

* * *

**Brooklyn YMCA**

Sam Wilson was listening to a group of combat wounded veterans who were sitting around in their support group talking about their current fights with PTSD. He identified well with the group and wanted to see what the young people in the community thought of their struggles.

His phone went off and he saw that it was SHIELD.

He was being called.

"Yeah," he whispered from his seat.

"We need you Falcon," he heard Maria Hill calling for him.

Sam got up slowly.

"For?" he asked.

"Unknown assailants are chasing Widow and Tony Stark's wife; possible kidnapping motive," Hill told him. "Intercept and remove Lady Stark from the situation."

He headed to his car and popped the trunk. He always kept his wings in case of emergency.

Once he was airborne, Falcon headed for the situation and the GPS location given.

However, as he was flying, he noted that he was being pursued.

Another bogey with a flight pack, much like his own, and a flight-jacket was behind him.

"What the hell?" he said. "SHIELD, got another bird in the sky."

* * *

**SHIELD Helicarrier**

They were assessing the bogey that Falcon called in on the radar.

The scanners scanned and ID'ed the being.

"Bogey identified," Maria called over her radio. "Toomes, Adrian AKA Vulture. Stolen wing tech from years ago."

* * *

_New York Skyline_

"Can't be a coincidence if Stark is being chased and now so am I," Sam declared. "Engaging."

Falcon arched his body so he went up and would end up behind Toomes.

"Not going to catch me birdie," he whispered. "Flares."

His wings deployed several micro-burst flares to hopefully knock the wind out of Toomes's sails.

Toomes was able to negotiate and navigate around.

The Vulture came back around and tried charging at him.

Sam swiped left and downward to get away.

As he was flying, his radar locked on to another pair of attackers. They were loading a missile; aiming it in his direction.

"Uh, SHIELD, I got several bogeys looking to clip my wings," he reported in. "Better get some more people out here."

The missile was fired and he had to perform some careful maneuvering to get out of the way…and guide it away from striking any civilian areas.

But that also meant he lost Vulture.

"Damn," he grumbled.

* * *

_Street_

Abby was freaking out as Natasha drove the car with all frantic speed.

She grabbed her phone and locked in for FRIDAY.

"Who are you calling?" Natasha asked. "They could be tracking us through your phone."

"Calling for help," she replied.

FRIDAY responded.

"Yes Lady Stark," the AI responded.

"FRIDAY, put me through to Tony's radio," she ordered. "I think I am in the process of being abducted."

* * *

**Embry Riddle Aeronautic University**

Iron Man was removing the data probe from the computer after he returned from dropping off the technologist that he found injured at the local hospital.

Just as he was about to insert the data driver into the reader, he got a sudden flash on his communicator.

"Mr. Stark," FRIDAY called, "Lady Stark is calling on the emergency line. She says that she is in the process of being abducted."

He honestly thought she was joking.

"What? Is Natasha taking you out for weapons' training or advanced assasinry?" he joked when he connected the line.

"I WISH!" Abby shouted.

Oh, she wasn't kidding. Judging by the squealing tire sounds and her screaming in fear, his wife was in the process of getting abducted.

"Where are you?" he asked just as he engaged the thrusters to get back to the city as soon as he could.

* * *

**New York City**

"Near Central Park," Abby shouted. "There are cars chasing us, your bird friend is fending off another bird villain, and Nat is trying to get me to SHIELD!"

Natasha whipped the car down another street to try and lose the van.

Gunfire rained over toward their vehicle.

"_Tell Natasha to get you to a parking garage or something_," Tony's voice told her. "_You need to find cover_."

"Easier said than done," Abby shouted.

"There!" Natasha pointed. "Grand Central Station parking. You can get lost in there.

She stopped the car bought it to an abrasive halt and turned suddenly into the garage. They drove quickly went into the belly of the garage where they could ditch their car.

"Go! Go now!"

Abby leapt out of the car and Natasha was near.

They dodged other cars in order to gain access to the station. With the hundreds of people that would be moving around the station, they could disappear.

In Black Widow's car, Abygail Stark's phone began to ring with **Hubsy** being the person that was calling.

They entered Grand Central that was still in the process of cleansing out rush hour traffic.

* * *

Natasha wanted Abby to stay close.

She did not trust anyone and was watching every single person that was approaching the two of them.

Abby suddenly bent over and was breathing hard.

"Come on," she whispered.

"I am having a palpitation," Stark whispered. "Heart pounding a little harder. Can't breathe."

Natasha looked up and saw that there were a few people that were coming toward them. These no doubt were saboteurs.

"Stay behind me," she whispered, then she stood back up and was ready to attack. She turned on her stun bracelets.

Black Widow pounced and punched the man in the back of the shoulder blades after her ruse of pretending that she did not know him.

The melee was on.

Multiple people attacked and went at her, but she was quite distracted in making sure that Abygail Stark was still hiding and safe.

* * *

**SHIELD**

Commander Fury was abreast of the situation and knew that Black Widow was currently defending Abygail Stark in the middle of Grand Central Station. He also had Falcon who was still searching for Vulture and there were numerous, unknown numbers of HYDRA agents that were trying to take Stark's wife.

This had to be connected to the abduction of Jane Foster. He was sure of it.

Finally, Clint Barton was answering his phone.

_"Barton,"_ he answered.

"Hawkeye, we need you at Grand Central Station to extract Abygail Stark," Fury told him. "HYDRA is making a play to acquire her."

_"HYDRA,"_ Barton asked. "_Thought those bums were out of business_."

"Apparently they are under new ownership," he said. "Get there and help Natasha with getting Stark's wife out of there."

* * *

**New York Streets**

"On my way," Barton called and kickstarted his Can-Am and raced off through the streets of New York.

While he was weaving in and out of traffic, he took notice to the flight battle happening overhead. Sam Wilson had been flying after what he had heard from the radio to be Adrian Toomes. But now Falcon was nowhere to be found.

"Just another day in the city," he said out loud before he placed another call. "Tasha, I am coming! How goes it?"

* * *

**Grand Central Station**

Natasha leapt onto the back of a HYRDA solider in street clothes; stinging him with her bracelet bands so he would fall down.

"Not good," she said as she relocated Abygail Stark who was huddle behind a bench scrounging through her purse. "We really could use some back-up."

"_I'm coming_," her best friend spoke into the radio. "_Save some for me though_."

Abby was still looking and finally found what appeared to be the cartridge of an epi-pen. She shattered the case to get the medication.

"What is that?" she asked.

Abby slammed the needle down onto her thigh and jerked; no doubt as the needle shot through her clothes, flesh, and muscle.

"Concentrated medicine," Abby gasped after she was finally able to remove it. "Only for emergencies." She found a scarf in her bag and covered her open wound; tying it tight. "I need a few minutes."

"I'll get it for you," she said. "Clint, new plan. You get here and you are to remove Abygail Stark from Grand Central."

"_Have her get to the street if she can_," Clint told her. "_That is going to be the quickest way out of dodge_."

Natasha fired her pistol over the bench and hopefully struck down more soldiers before hiding again.

An operative came around and grabbed Abby by her hair, but she had a weapon. An expandable asp baton was snapped out and Stark was able to beat his hand so Natasha could finish him off with a gunshot.

"New plan," she told Abby. "You are going to make a run for the street. My partner Barton is going to be out there and get you to safety. Can you move yet?"

"Pulse is slowing," Stark replied. "I think I can."

"Good. Get to safety."

And she left to fight HYDRA the best way she knew how.

* * *

Abby was alone now. She had to muster the strength to get up on her feet and run for the door.

Her chest was in pain, but the concentrated medicine was doing its job. She just needed to let kick in some more.

But the time was not there. She had to go.

She grabbed her baton and climbed to her feet in a crouch. When she saw the coast was clear of people, she was off; even as she hobbled.

Then came her chance and she took it.

Glass rained down as a giant robotic winged monster crashed through the window in Grand Central's ceiling.

In the chaos of the people running and falling over one another, Abby knew she had to get going.

A huge surge of wind and painful grip grabbed hold of her waist and she went off her feet; losing her grip on the asp.

She screamed.

"Natasha!"

* * *

Natasha looked up and saw the villain Adrian Toomes also known as Vulture who had shattered the window and grabbed Abby with his huge claws.

She was lifted into the air and was being taken out the roof of Grand Central and into the New York skyline.

"Abby!" she shouted.

She finished up with the cronies and ran back to the street.

She needed to drive and get her fellow femme back.

Black Widow saw a car that was abandoned for a delivery.

She raced into the driver's seat and took off down the road. She had to keep her eyes on Abby even if she ran out of street.

"Widow to Helicarrier," she called into her radio. "Where is Sam? Abygail Stark has been grabbed by Vulture. I am in…"

Suddenly, she was struck at an intersection.

She was not paying attention to the road and was using the radio and did not see the large van that came at her from the intersection.

The car rolled a couple of times, shattering the glass, buckling the seats, and shredding the metal frame.

Natasha prayed that she would survive or she would make it out without being scarred for life.

* * *

Clint Barton watched as Vulture had Abygail Stark was flying overhead away from where he had been racing to get to.

Once he slammed on the brakes, he pulled over his bow and fired; praying he would not strike Stark.

However, he was rear-ended by a car and his shot was for nothing.

He looked back and motioned with his arms "what the hell", but then garbling on his radio. They were painful, groaning sounds.

"Clint," he could hear the voice call.

"Nat!" he called and went running.

The car finally did come to a stop and she had to assess where she was. The world around her was spinning, but the pain is what was bothering her the most.

She looked back up and could not see where Vulture had taken Abygail Stark.

Her friend was gone.

* * *

_Oh no. Abby has been grabbed, but why would Vulture be involved? Who is pulling the strings. Please continue to find out._


End file.
